We Are The Movie
by The O.C. Addict
Summary: Hannah gets a part in the movie Jake's doing in Romania. Miley's so excited to be going and finally be with Jake. But what happens when Jake starts falling for Hannah? And what's going on with Lilly and Oliver back in Malibu?
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first HM story. And I'm scared outta my wits about it! Hope you like it!

* * *

It had been one month since Jake had left for Romania. Precisely 4 weeks, 30 days, 6 hours, 34 minutes, and 12 seconds. It had 31 days since Miley and he confessed their love for each other. And now that one month later after 31 days, 6 hours, 17 minutes, and 23 seconds of crying on Lilly's shoulder. Miley was on her way to Romania. Or rather . . . Hannah Montana was.

Because only two days, 5 hours, 43 minutes, and 11 seconds ago, Robbie Ray received a phone call. It was the producer of the movie Jake Ryan had left Miley for.

It seemed that the lead girl part, which had been Emma Roberts, had dropped out for personal reasons. And now they were offering the part to Hannah . . . again.

They had previously offered her the part but she had to decline because she had been recording. But now she was free of priorities. All she had to do was take the part.

After a few seconds of considering, she accepted. The excitement of seeing Jake was too much to pass. Although she had to learn the lines faster then you could say,_ slicker than a harpooned hippo on a banana tree._

And she also had to get all her scenes down in one month. Even though she would've originally had two months, production couldn't be delayed. They had a deadline and there was no way they were going to miss it.

Now, Miley was on her way to Romania. The flight was already exhausting her and they'd only just passed North Carolina. But there was no way she could sleep. She was on her way to see Jake! Finally they could be together

Or rather . . . Hannah and Jake would be together.

. . . The one girl he had absolutely no interest in.

Suddenly taking the part didn't seem quite as exciting anymore.

* * *

There you go! The _**shortest chapter ever**_! Sorry about that. But since I'm not so sure about this story, if I don't get many reviews on the first couple of chapters. I'm taking it down. But hey who knows? Anyway while your sitting there I would appreciate if you would **PLZ REVIEW:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the 2nd chapter! It's longer then the last chapter but bot exceptionally long! But oh well!

Thanks for all the reviews!! I really appreciate it! Now we'll just see how this chapter goes on reviews. Maybe I'll keep it up! It all depends on you! So here we go! Hope you like it!!

* * *

"What do you think she's doing right now?" Lilly wondered aloud.

Lilly and Oliver were sitting at Rico's Surf Shop. Both with theirs chins sitting in their hands.

"Probably eating more spaghetti then we can imagine." Replied Oliver sighing.

Lilly gave Oliver a weird look. "Oliver, Italy is the one with the spaghetti. Romania probably has . . . Roman food." She smiled looking satisfied with herself.

Oliver gave no protest to this idea and just agreed.

Finally after a few moments of awkward silence Lilly spoke up again. "So . . . what do ya wanna do?" she looked over to Oliver who was playing with the straw residing in his cup.

He just shrugged and mumbled. "I dunno."

Lilly sighed sounding rather frustrated. "Come on Oken! We did a lot of things before Miley arrived. Like . . ." she drifted off in thought. After a few moments she continued. "You know. . ." Lilly looked at him again.

Finally he turned and returned her gaze. After a few moments of looking at each other Lilly said, "Man, we didn't do much by ourselves did we?"

"I don't really remember." He said. "Mainly all we did was, ride around. You on your skateboard and me following on my bike."

They looked at each other again and just continued to stare at one another. "I can't believe that she ditched us for Jake Ryan. How low is that?" muttered Lilly. "I mean I would totally do it but . . . that was low."

Just then Oliver's head popped up. "I know. Wanna come over to my house? My mom is making cherry pie."

"Wha-? That's the most random thing ever. Wait your mom's cherry pie? I haven't had that in forever! Let's go!" she got up and started walking away.

Oliver followed suit. He stopped himself and thought, 'Okay, so that's the stupidest thing ever to say. But we used to hang out at my house all the time when we were younger. And besides . . . it's a good way to be alone with Lilly!' he seemed content at the thought and started walking again.

"Wait, I'm already alone with her." Oliver said aloud stopping to a halt. He had seriously confused himself and contemplated on it until Lilly yelled. "Come on Oken! Time's a wasting'"

Oliver smiled and thanked God that Miley wasn't there for a few months.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Bud. Time to get up."

Miley felt the blankets being pulled from her head and saw the light coming from the lamps that were on.

"Daddy, five more minutes." She mumbled.

"Sorry darling. That's what you said twenty minutes ago." Robbie Ray said trying to get Miley up. "But we've gotta spend some time on your hair trying to get it matted down, so when they fix your hair it doesn't fall off."

She groaned and turned over.

Robbie sighed. "Come on Miles. Don't wanna be late for your big movie debut with _Jake Ryan_."

Miley automatically jumped out of bed. "Okay daddy. Time to get up and at em'! Time's a wastin'."

He just chuckled. He knew that reminder would get her straight out of bed.

"Come on move move move!" Miley started shooing her dad away from her room. "I gotta go and get ready! And you should do the same!" she told him before closing the door.

After she finally got her dad outta the way and all her stuff ready, Miley plopped down on the bed. Closing her eyes she tried to imagine her day.

Well, mostly she imagined Jake and how cute he would be.

But knocking interrupted her thoughts. "Come on Miles! Better get ready!" her dad yelled through the door.

Miley sighed and got up, praying that her day wouldn't prove to be as exhausting as she anticipated it to be.

* * *

Sorry that it was short! What'd you think of it?** PLZ** tell me! And remember if the next chapter comes up it all depends on the reviews! So **PLZ REVIEW**! Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey. Sorry about the delay. Thing's have been hectic lately. Who knew that freshmen (hs) year could be so hectic? Anywho, I finally found the time to write. I hope you like it. _

* * *

"Miley hun, you're turning blue. I think you should breath." Robbie told his daughter later that morning. 

Miley looked away from the scenery that was passing the window and took a deep breath. She forced a fake laugh and said to her dad. "I'm not nervous. I've done things like this before on 'Zombie High'."

Robbie raised an eyebrow. "I never said you were nervous."

Miley jumped slightly. "Oh . . . uh . . . well."

Her dad smiled at her while her face turned red with embarassment.

"Uh . . . " Just then her phone rang.

She glanced down at her pocket and then to her dad bewildered. "Who'd be calling at a time like this?"

Robbie just shrugged in repsonse. He had a hunch about who it was.

Finally after getting her phone out Miley saw who it was. "Lilly." she said in a half annoyed, half excited tone. "Hello?" she asked answering it.

"Oh my gosh Miley! Have you seen Jake yet?!" Lilly yelled over the phone.

Miley winced and slightly pulled the phone away from her ear. "Whoa. Tone down your voice a bit, Lilly."

Lilly squeaked. "Sorry Miles! But I'm soo excited! You're finally gonna see Jake again and fall madly in love!"

Miley rolled her eyes. "There's only one problem in that fool-proof plan Lilly. I'm _Hannah Montana_. He like _Miley_."

She could practically see Lilly pouting over the phone.

"Well, _Party Pooper_. Once you get past that tiny little detail, you two can be together!" Lilly told her best friend with a finality in her voice.

Miley just chuckled and rolled her eyes at how simple minded her friend could be sometime.

Just as Miley was about to say something, she stopped because she heard another voice on the other line.

"Hey Lilly guess what? I found the whipped cream! Get ready for some fun! (pause) Hey! Are you talking to Miley?"

Miley's mouth dropped open. "Lilly Trescott! Was that Oliver with whipped cream? Young lady, what exactly are you doing that late with a boy?"

Lilly laughed loudly. "Ha! Oh hush! I'm over here at Oliver's eating cherry pie!"

"Cherry pie?" asked Miley. "Ya'll made pie without me? Yeah, I'm really feeling the love right now."

"His mom made it. And let me tell you, it's awesome! I haven't had her pie since . . . well a really long time! And how I've missed it!."

Miley felt her stomach growl and rubbed it. All this talk about food was making her hungry. She had yet to eat breakfast. "Lilly, what time is it over there? Kinda seems like an odd time to be eating pie."

"I dunno." Lilly answered. "Let me check. Hey Oliver!" she yelled over the phone. "What time is -" she stopped and gasped. "Oliver Oken I'm gonna get you for that!

Just then Oliver came onto the line laughing. "Miles, guess what? Lilly looks really funny with whipped cream all over her face! Haha!"

"Hi to you too Oliver." replied Miley as she received the warm greeting from her friend.

"Oh hey Miley! Oh crap. I gotta go. Lilly is coming after me." he said hurridly as Lilly yelled, "**Oliver**!"

Soon after Lilly was on the phone again. " Sorry Miley. But I"ll talk to you later. Right now I have to kick Oliver's butt! Bye! Oh! and say hi to Jake for me!" she said before hanging up.

Miley rolled her eyes as she put up her phone.

"So how's Lilly and Oliver?" her dad asked her with a smirk on his face, because he knew fully well what had happened over the phone since it was so loud.

She smiled. "Oh, you know. They're just being Lilly and Oliver."

Just then the car stopped. Miley looked around excitedly. "Wait. Are we here? We can't be there yet. This stupid car must've broken down." she said with hope in her voice that maybe it had broken down.

Robbie Ray shook his head. "Nope. I don't this so sweetie."

She looked at him with horror in her eyes. "Oh daddy. Say it ain't so."

Then just as though planned, the driver turned around and said. "We've arrived Miss Montana."

Miley got a horrified look on her face.

Robbie opened the door and hopped out. "Come on sweethart. Time's awastin'." he said with the same smile Miley had given him earlier.

Miley glared at him and against her will got out of the car.

For a few seconds she just stood there and looked around the place.

After she took a few deep breaths in, her dad came up behind her and said. "Come on Bud. Time to show them who Hannah Montana is."

* * *

_Okay. There you go. What did you think? Tell me! So **PLEASE REVIEW**! I'll love you forever and it'll make me update faster! I promise! I'll be back soon! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay. Here's a new chapter. Sorry it takes me so long to get new ones up! I write them pretty quick it's just a matter of sitting down and typing them! It sucks. :(_

_Anywho. I hope you like it. And thanks a **TON **to ya'll who are reading!! Here we go. Chapter 4._

* * *

Granola bars were good. They were especially good with chocolate chips. But they were even more unnaturally good when you hadn't eaten breakfast and it was seven o'clock in the morning. 

Or at least that's what Jake felt on t he subject right now.

Breakfast was so overrated anyway. Besides . . . The cafeteria was such a hassle at this time of morning. He wasn't hungry anyway.

After a few minutes of walking around, Jake sat down in his designated chair that was on the set that they were to resume filming at today. Continuing to eat his granola bar, he pulled out his cell phone.

He sighed and tool another bite, looking around the set. It wasn't entirely quite because filming was about to start as soon as his new costar was ready.

Finally he looked down at his phone and started flipping through his text messages. He stopped at the last one he had received. It was from-

"Hannah Montana!"

Jake's head jerked up. "What?"

A few people were scrambling around looking just a bit frantic.

Jake jumped up from his seat and started walking around trying to figure out what was going on. Just then an AD that he was familiar with came walking around the corner.

He ran up to her. "Hey Lynsey!"

She turned around and grinned when she was who it was. "Morning Jake! What's up? Do you want another go at trying to beat my high score?"

Jake chuckled at shook his head. "No. I was just wondering why everybody is running around. All of the sudden they just started freaking out."

"Oh! That's because Hannah Montana just arrived." Lynsey told him.

"Hannah Montana? What is she gonna make like a cameo or something?" he asked bewildered.

Lynsey shook her head. "Didn't anyone tell you about her?"

Jake looked around absent mindedly indicating that he'd obviously not heard.

She sighed. "These people around here! How do they expect things to get done if they don't do it right?" Lynsey just shook her head and shifted her coffee cup to her other hand. "Anyway, Hannah's gonna be the 'Evie' since Emma left."

Jake's eyes opened wide in surprise. "Hannah Montana? That's so random."

Lynsey laughed. "Well, not quite so random because she was originally offered the part but she turned it down."

He just shrugged. "I guess. Whatever you guys want."

She patted him on the back and smiled. "Besides, you two make such a cute couple everybody loved you two on Zombie High and at the Teen Scene Awards."

Jake just rolled his eyes. "She has such a huge crush on me. She was all nervous last time at the award show."

"All the more reason to have ya playing love interests."

Suddenly there was a bustle of people coming towards them.

Lynsey squeaked. "Oh! I think that's her!"

Jake smoothed out his clothes, placed a hand on his hair to flatten it and put a smile on this face. He had to make a good impression even though they'd met a couple of times before, after all she was gonna be his co-star.

Lynsey and Jake turned around to greet Hannah who was coming towards them.

Lynsey frowned and muttered. "Maybe we could dye her hair or something. The director wasn't really feeling up to her blonde hair."

Jake smirked as Lynsey rushed forward and greeted Hannah. And just as he about to greet her himself, he realized something.

Hannah Montana was really cute.

* * *

_There you go. Did you like it? Well. Not much happened but we're still in the introductory stage. So PLEASE be patient. After a while things will begin to happen. Anywho. Thanks fo reading! Now **PLZ REVIEW!** :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Sorry for the really long delay. I've had no time whatsoever to update! I apologize a thousand times!

Anywho. I hope you like it! Sorry for it being short:)

* * *

"I'm not made for this kind of pressure." Miley said fanning herself with her hand.

She was pacing in the trailer and waiting to go into hair and make-up having just got out of wardrobe.

Just then the door opened.

Her head jerked up, freaking out about who might dare pop in without knocking. But to her relief it was just her father.

Robbie walked in smiling. "Hey Miles. Whoo. You sure look pretty spiffy in that outfit." he said throwing an apple at her.

She caught it and looked at it funny. "An apple?"

Her dad nodded. "Yeah. I figured you were starving since you didn't eat breakfast this morning. That cafeteria down there is pretty well stocked."

Miley looked down at the apple then rubber her stomach. She had to admit that she was pretty hungry, but after seeing Jake it made her appetite go away. So she just sat it down on the counter beside her.

She sat down and began rubbing her temples. "Can this day seriously get any worse?"

As if on cue someone knocked on the door.

Miley's eyes opened with hope. "Oh please let that be the grim reaper."

The door opened and in walked in that Lynsey chick she'd met earlier.

"Sorry to intrude Hannah, but right now your going into hair and make-up then onto school."

Miley -er- Hannah's mouth dropped open. "School?" she paused glancing around. "Am I gonna be by myself?"

Lynsey laughed slightly at the face she was making. "Um . . . No. You're gonna be with Jake. After all you both are in the 8th grade. Which I find odd because you both seem so much older. Guess that's what fame does to you huh?" she smiled, waved and walked out the door yelling. "5 mintues!"

Miley let out an exasperated sigh, jumped up and looked to her dad. "Dad? School?"

Robbie shrugged. "Sorry Miley. But there's no possible way you could get out of it. Just because you left the country doesn't mean that school is over."

Miley just rolled her eyes and grabbed her apple and bit into it rather angrily.

'_This is so not what I planned for when I came. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.'_

**An hour later**

"Welcome Hannah. It's so nice to have another student join us in this grade."

Miley (Hannah) walked timidly into the trailer. She looked around for any signs of Jake.

She turned her attention to the man that greeted her after she saw that they coast was clear. "Hi! It's nice to meet you Mr.-?"

The man looked up at her. He looked to be in his early thirties and was wearing glasses. Noticeably younger then her teachers back at Malibu.

"Wilson. Mr. Wilson." he answered smiling at her.

Miley snickered slightly because she was reminded of Dennis the Menace.

"Dennis the Menace. I know." he told her with a grim smile on his face. "Jake never let's me forget."

Miley (Hannah) shook her head. "Well . . . It's a good name." she smiled reassuring him."

And she right. '_It's a good solid name. Mr. Wilson was always my favorite character. In fact it reminds me of_-' and while Miley was going off thinking about the last name Wilson, she was so preoccupied that she didn't notice that the trailer door opened. And in walked in her real-life identity's crush.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Ryan!" Mr. Wilson greeted Jake. "We have a new student today."

As soon as Miley heard Mr. Wilson greet Jake, her heart skipped a beat. She whipped around and she could barely breath when she was the intruder.

There he was. In all his glory. Looking . . . _Freaking hot_. He was already in costume, his hair was windblown, and his cheeks were slightly pink from her coldness outside.

Miley knew she was staring but there wasn't anyway she could help it. She could just stare at him all day. That was until-

"Hey Hannah? Um . . . Are you okay?"

When Miley came to she realized that she wasn't just staring at Jake anymore. She was staring at him from the ground.

She immediately realized what had happened and quickly sat up.

She had fainted.

"Are you okay? That looked liked a hard blow." Jake was kneeling beside her making sure she was alright. Mr. Wilson was on the other side of her also checking.

Miley felt her cheeks burn up with embarrassment. There was no way she could've just fainted in front of Jake. But she had.

She flicked some hair that was in her face out of the way and quickly nodded. "Oh yeah. I'm great. Just you know, really hot. Since it's so hot in here."

Jake and Mr. Wilson looked at each other, wondering what on earth she was talking about considering the trailer was _freezing_.

Miley (Hannah) quickly got up and tried her best not to seem to preoccupied with what had just happened and tried to throw it off. "So." she smiled putting her game face back on. "What are we learning today?"

* * *

There you go. What did ya think? **PLEASE** tell me when you **REVIEW!** Okay yup. I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible! Maybe I'll write some more this weekend? But only if you **review:)**


	6. Chapter 6

Here you go. Short chapter I know. But that's because I wrote on the 7th chapter right after this and that's were all my time went into. So yeah... Hope you like it. Even though it's a crappy chapter and nothing really happens in it. :(

Anywho. Here you go.

* * *

"Yo Oken! Hurry up! We don't have all day! I'd really like to get to homeroom at least once before school ends! And it's over in a month!"

Oliver rolled his eyes. Lilly was always trying to rush him in the mornings. And as always he would rush when getting ready and he would run out into the kitchen just to find her sitting at the counter eating whatever breakfast his mom had cooked that morning.

This morning was no different. He ran his fingers through his hair one last time to make sure all the tangles were out and ran out into the kitchen.

Sure enough there was Lilly sitting in her 'regular' seat eating the blueberry pancakes that had been tickling Oliver's nose since he woke up.

Oliver sighed. "You didn't eat all the pancakes did you?" he asked while sitting beside her. After all she had been known to do that.

Lilly turned to him and grinned. "Of course not." she mumbled through food. "Ere's 'ome for 'ou." she patted the plate of pancakes in front of him.

Oliver eyed them suspiciously. "You didn't do anything to them did you?"

"No!" She exclaimed. "Just eat them. They're wonderful!" and with that she poured some more syrup on hers.

As Oliver looked Lilly over his stomach did a flip-flop, his hands got clammy and his heart-. Wait. Was he getting nervous over Lilly? He dropped the pancake that was about to go into his mouth. What was going on? Why was he freaking out?

Oliver chuckled nervously at himself. 'It's just hormones.' He concluded.

Hormones were something that he had vaguely heard about in health class one day while playing paper football with Aaron Josten. It had something to do with…well he didn't know exactly what but it was important!

Then with that Oliver was off. His mind started wondering. He thought about a lot of things in the short amount of time, (mainly if he looked alright, and why Lilly smelled so good.) before there was a buzzing sound that popped out of nowhere.

"Hey! Earth to Ollie! Bzz! Your warm, yummy pancakes are waiting for you!" Lilly was holding a bite of pancakes on a fork in front of Oliver's face and making airplane noises.

Oliver realized what was going on and turned red a little.

"What are you doing? Treating me like a baby?" he asked.

Lilly saw a perfect opportunity for landing when his mouth dropped open in surprise. And in it went.

"Well, you sure are acting like one. The way you were whining to your mom about how your hair was all … tangley." she giggled.

Oliver pouted at her and plopped another bite into his mouth.

Suddenly Lilly grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him out of his seat. "So come on partner. Time for school."

He tried to stop in protest but the smaller girl was surprisingly stronger.

"B-but Lilly! What about my pancakes?" he reached out to his plate which was getting farther and father away from his with every step they took.

Lilly just ignored him and smirked while dragging him to the from door. By the time they got there she picked up Oliver's backpack and threw it to him.

It landed in his arms and Oliver went down with an "Oof!" from the weight of the bag.

Lilly rolled her eyes and giggled at him "Oh quit being such a pansy Oliver." and she just continued to drag him out of the house. While Oliver looked longingly back at his precious pancakes.

* * *

There you go. Hoped you liked it. **PLEASE REVIEW**! I know people are reading this story! I just don't see it! I'm a believer in _'no reviews, no story_.' :) Evil I know...but oh well. The 7th chapter should be up soon cause I'm already done with it but it's up to _YOU _if it goes up! So** please review:) **


	7. Chapter 7

Whoo. Update. Okay. Yay. It's kinda sorta soon right? Anywho. This chapter has some Jake/Miley...or Jake/Hannah? lol I dunno. So ya'll should be happy. :)

Anywho. I hope you like it!

* * *

"I think someone fancies you."

Someone whispered in Jake's ear and he quickly turned around to see who it was. He came face to face with Abbi Crisptin.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. Like who?"

Abbi sat down in the seat next to him, putting her spoon in her soup. "Could it be . . . Hmm . . . Hannah Montana?" which sounded quite amusing in her thick Scottish accent.

Jake poked the chicken that was on his plate. "Yeah right. Like someone like her would actually like me. She's a popstar."

Abbi made a sad face. "Aw. Says little Jakey." she pinched his cheeks. "Who's nothing more than a teenage heartthrob."

He grimaced at her. Abbi was playing his older sister in the movie and when they weren't shooting she still acted like his older sister.

Abbi just smiled and picked up her spoonful of soup and blew on it to cool it down. "Ooh . It's hot . . . Which is what Hannah is for you! Ha ha!" Abbi laughed her head off at the joke she had made.

Jake however, did not find it so amusing. He just nudged her in the side, which caused the soup in her spoon to spill over and land on her jeans.

"Jake Ryan! You so better be glad that I didn't wear my True Religion jeans today! You so would've died if I did."

He just started laughing hysterically. This was something he did find funny. Especially when Abbi started squealing because it was so hot.

"Is it too '_hot'_ for you Abs?" he joked.

She just glared at him. "Very funny Jake." she said wiping her jeans down. "You better watch out little boy. I'll get you back for that."

Jake popped a piece of his lunch into his mouth. "And when you do I'll call child abuse."

Abbi laughed and ruffled his hair. "Sorry kiddo. It's not exactly child abuse when I'm only 17 and you're 14."

"Oh don't worry Abs. It will be. Especially when-" Jake stopped in mid-sentence because something caught his eye.

Hannah had just gotten out of the line for food and was looking for some place to sit. Jake wanted nothing more then for her to sit with him and Abbi.

I mean cause seriously would anyone seriously wanna sit with Freddie the cameraman more?

Indeed Hannah Montana was one of those people. She was well on her way to go sit with Freddie when someone started calling her name.

"Yoo-hoo! Hannah dear! How about you come over and sit with me and dear Jakey?"

Jake's mouth dropped open. The inviter was no one more than Abbi Crisptin.

"Abbi!" Jake growled. "What do you think you're doing?"

She just beamed at him. "Getting you back."

"By having Hannah Montana sit with us? You know that I- Hey Hannah!"

Hannah set her plate across from Jake.

"Hello Hannah." greeted Abbi. "I'm so glad that you came to sit with us."

Hannah sat down and smiled. "Thanks ya'll. I was actually gonna go sit by . . . That guy." she pointed at Freddie.

"Freddie. The camera guy." Jake and Abbi said in unison.

Hannah nodded in understandment. "He seemed like an awesome guy."

"Yeah he is." Jake told her while taking a drink from his cup. "Once I even took his cell and changed the ringtone to farting sounds. So it seemed like he was letting out air when someone called him."

Jake and Abbi laughed at the memory.

After Abbi sobered up she turned to Hannah. "So Hannah. Tell me the gossip. See any cute guys around here?"

Jake, who had been still laughing, quickly acquired a serious look on his face. What _was _Abbi doing?

"Um . . . Yea- no. Not yet." she blushed and cast a quick glance at Jake, that only Abbi caught sight of.

Abbi raised an eyebrow and chuckled to herself. _'I think it's about time for Jake to get over that Miley he's been moping over. It seems she maybe having some competition.'_

* * *

Hm... Whatcha think? I dunno about it myself. Anywho.** PLEASE REVIEW**. I'm hoping for the 105 mark or more! Cuz I know people read this story! Remember? _No reviews. No story. :(_


End file.
